


The Order of Things

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of differences</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order of Things

Roman doesn’t know what he is, who he is. Doesn’t know that his family’s history is closely intertwined with Peter’s. Has not the slightest inkling that the order founded to defend Christianity gave birth to its nemesis, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia of the House of Drăculești. Makes no connection between the songs from the Old Country his mother croons while he lies helpless in her arms and the adages that slip from Peter’s silvered tongue.

No Roman is blissfully ignorant, dedicating his time and talent to eradicating those memories too painful to revisit. Physical hurt is easier, fleeting, ameliorative. He can slice his chest and two white lines later he can’t feel a thing.

Peter knows. Knows that Roman is an upir and that he must destroy himself to fulfill his destiny. Sees the Dragon desperate to escape a life of imprisonment by wealth, boredom and drugs. Understands his own role in the whole sordid affair.

But Peter won’t tell him. Can’t tell him. Peter doesn’t get that that is what friends do. Help one another. Peter has never had a friend. A gypsy is a nomad, mistrustful of outsiders who seek to harm. A gypsy’s loyalty, like that of the wolf, is to his tribe, his pack. They were always enemies, the gypsies and the ruling class, the wolves and the vampires. It isn’t his place to change the order of things.

Is it?

He wishes his cousin would tell him what she saw when she held Roman’s hand.


End file.
